Last Resort
by Sashaplusone
Summary: Emma agrees to babysit for Ruby and Graham. What's the worst that could happen? Babies are easy...


Title: Last Resort

Rating: T

Author: Sasha

Pairing: Swan Queen. Regina/Emma

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own these girls, I just play with them for a while…

Emma sighed as she bounced the small bundle in her arms up and down for what felt like the millionth time that night. By now, the sound of the constant cries had deafened her ears, and she tried to keep her calm as she was working on walking holes in the carpet. She had tried everything: feeding, playing, checked her diaper—four times, and sleeping. Nothing. The baby didn't want to do anything. The child hated her. Is this how it would have been if she'd kept Henry? This was one night; it should have been a breeze. She could only imagine how it'd be if this were her life all day, every day.

She put the little girl in the swing for the fourth time, biting her lip. She baby was hiccupping from being so upset, and Emma felt terrible.

"It's alright, little one." She cooed, touching soft brown hair lightly. "I have an idea… but I want you to know it's my last resort." She stood up and walked into the bedroom, hoping it were a little quieter for the phone call she wish she didn't have to make.

Emma swung opened the door, and looked at the brunette defeated. As always, a blank stare was etched across smooth features.

"I'm sorry, but I had no idea who else to call." The blonde said apologetically, bouncing the screaming infant.

"Miss Swan, what made you volunteer for a task that you're obviously not qualified for?" Regina said with a slight smile as she followed the cries deeper into the apartment.

"Ruby said it would be easy! I was just supposed to feed her, change her diaper, and then it was bed time." Regina's eyes softened at the disheveled appearance of both girls in front of her.

"Let me see her." The brunette said, holding out her arms. "My my, you are beautiful, little girl." Regina said softly as she looked the baby over. Emma nearly smiled at the nicer side of the Mayor, but wiped it off her face before she could see. It had not been easy resorting to calling her, even more so convincing her to stop by at 10pm on a Saturday night. The baby's cries quieted, but didn't stop completely.

"What all have you done?" Regina asked as she lifted the baby up to rest against her chest.

"I gave her the bottle, and changed her diaper. She didn't seem to be tired yet so I tried the swing, and all hell broke loose. Now she won't do anything except cry! Graham and Ruby won't be here for at least another couple of hours."

"Okay, okay." Regina said softly, attempting to calm the baby and the worried blonde standing in front of her. She bounced the baby lightly as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "Did you burp her?" She asked, patting the small back slightly.

"Burp her?" Regina sighed.

"As babies drink, they take air in. Just like adults burping after a meal, little ones need to too.. but every time they eat. Sometimes multiple times, depending on how young." She continued to pat the small back until a loud noise came from the small girl. The baby let out a small relieved sigh, and the cries came to a stop. "There you go, angel. That's better." Regina cooed.

Emma watched the scene unfold before her with wide eyes. Gone were the glares, harsh words, and rigid stance. Her eyes followed a perfectly manicured hand come up and cradle the child's head as the woman smoothly rocked back and forth. The blonde couldn't make out the hushed words, but saw the effect they had on the infant. Little eyes soon drifted shut as the swaying continued. She bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes, watching as Regina's eyes softly closed too.

'This is how it must've been with Henry.' Emma thought, feeling like she was an intruder in an old memory. In that moment, all thoughts of Regina being a bad mother fled her mind. The brunette stood and gently walked over to the portable crib, laying the sleeping baby inside. The little one squirmed slightly, at the loss of contact, but Regina soothed her back with gently pats to the little butt.

"I made the right choice." Emma said softly. The Mayor turned around with questioning eyes. "Henry. The past few months I've been here I've been wondering how I could have possibly given up such a great kid. Now I understand what made him so great." She paused. "You." Regina stared in her eyes for what seemed like an eternity, searching her eyes for deception.

"He's such a joy. I'm truly blessed." The brunette said honestly.

"You gave him everything I couldn't. You still do." The air shifted slightly, becoming more awkward. "Would you like a glass of wine?" Emma asked, her thumb motioning towards the kitchen.

"That'd be great, Miss Swan." Regina gave a small smile. The blonde smiled back before heading into the kitchen. She returned with two glasses of red wine, joining the Mayor on the sofa.

"Thank you, so much." Emma said, motioning to the sleeping baby. Regina held up her glass slightly before taking a sip.

Two glasses of wine went much too quick for Emma's liking. She enjoyed this side of Regina.

"I'm so glad you came." Emma said, her tongue feeling entirely too loose for her liking.

"I wasn't doing anything important. Henry's at a sleepover. But I do have to say, a Saturday night in your company isn't the worst thing in the world." Regina teased, mock rolling her eyes.

"Why Madame Mayor, I do believe there was a time I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"I'm chock full of surprises." The brunette said with a smile.

"Ahh…" Emma drawled out. "That. I'm sure you are." She smiled goofily.

"Been thinking about it?" Emma held her breath at Regina's question.

"Perhaps."

"Like?" She challenged.

"Oh no!" Emma said laughing softly. "Nothing is coming out of this mouth that'll have me in trouble by morning."

"Or you may be in trouble if it doesn't." She challenged. A blush covered the blonde's cheeks. She licked her lips as she looked over the older woman's face slowly.

"You're beautiful." Emma confessed softly, suddenly serious. Regina felt her eyes slip closed as a warm hand caressed her cheek. As she held her breath, reveling in the contact, she felt soft lips press against her own. Letting out a gasp, the brunette leaned forward, her hand coming around the woman's neck. As their tongues danced together, both moaned. As a thought permeated her brain suddenly, Regina pulled back watching as green eyes opened, confused.

"The baby." She whispered. Emma looked over to the peaceful little girl and smiled.

"You look so magnificent with a little one. It makes me wish I could have been there…" Regina silenced the blonde with a kiss. As they pulled apart, Emma sighed softly as she leaned into the brunette's embrace. Fingers ran softly through blonde hair in comfortable silence until she heard the younger woman's breath even out. Kissing the temple below her lips, Regina settled against her slipping her eyes shut.

What felt like moments later, Emma awoke hearing a key slip into the lock. She watched bleary eyed as Ruby and Graham quietly walked further into the apartment. Ruby's eyes widened and a big smile crept over her face. Graham gave her a smile of his own before peeking into the crib at the little one.

"How was she?" He whispered, picking the baby up and settling her into the car seat. She didn't dare speak, but gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you so much, Em." Ruby said, still grinning like an idiot. The couple gathered the baby's belongings before heading to the door.

"Uh, Emma?" Graham turned to her before exiting the door. "Still want to watch her next weekend?" She softly rubbed the brunette's hand that was thrown protectively over her stomach and nodded. "You're the best! And, it's about time." He said with a smirk. She smiled and shook her head softly as the door slipped shut. Hearing a soft noise drift from the other woman's lips, Emma snuggled closer against the warm body silently thanking the baby for pushing her to make that call.


End file.
